Xion/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by Xion from the Kingdom Hearts Series. ''Kingdom Hearts Series'' ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *"Your name... it's... Roxas, isn't it?" *"Your... friend? Roxas, do you think I could be a friend?" *"I can't... I can't use the Keyblade anymore." *"I'm like you, Roxas. I don't remember much from the beginning either." *"You know how you were talking the other day about how we all have pasts? When I sit here with you guys, it's weird... I get the strangest feeling." *"I used to watch the sun set with somebody else. Or when I'm by the sea... When I look at the water, and hear the waves lapping against the shore... it's almost like I can hear another voice." *"He's wrong. It's not a sham... and neither am I." *"My Keyblade is not a sham! What gives you the right to say that?" *"Maybe. I just wish I knew what I was doing here. How I got here... I started having the strangest dreams." *"Well, I'm just glad the two of you are in the Organization with me." *"Don't lie to me! I know this is where I come from! The answers are here." *"Axel, I'm remembering things... About who I was." *"You can't fool me. We've met before, Axel, right here in this castle!" *"No... Then... I'm not... The person I was before... wasn't me." *"Who am I? What am I... here for?" *"Is it that I'm not supposed to exist?" *"Well, for your information... I worry about you all the time, Roxas." *"What? No... I just... Something's wrong with Roxas. I thought you might know what's up. He says the Keyblade wears him out now when he goes to use it. And suddenly I find myself fighting the same way he does..." *"I'm going to wreck everything... What's the right thing to do? Riku would know..." *"It's just... I remember things about the two of them. But I'm nothing more than a puppet--something that somebody created. So why would I have... their memories? Do you know where Sora is now?" *"I'm sorry, but... I can't go with you. It's my friends--they need me. And I need them, too." *"Heh heh heh... Wow. The sun sure is beautiful. I know we've seen a lot of sunsets, but today's puts them all to shame. If only things stayed like this." *"Please... let me go. I have to do this, or else-- Look." *"Yeah. I did. I'm on the verge of losing everything I ever cared about. I can't let that happen. Tell me what I need to do." *"I thought I knew at first. I wanted me and Roxas and Axel to be together forever. But then I started to realize these memories don't belong to me." *"Naminé, will you watch over Roxas once I'm gone? You won't be alone. I asked somebody else to look after him, too. It's just... there isn't anything else I can do for him." *"Please don't hold back, Axel. Promise." *"Even if I'm not ready... I have to make this choice. You have poured so many memories into me... given me so much... that I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me, Roxas. Who do you see? If you see somebody else's face... a boy's face... then that means I'm almost ready. This puppet will have to play her part. Roxas... This is him. It's Sora." *"You'll be... better off now... Roxas." *"No... It was my choice... to go away now. Better that, than to do nothing... and let Xemnas have his way. I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back... to be with him. Roxas..." "I need you... to do me a favor. All those hearts that I've captured... Kingdom Hearts... Set them free." *"It's too late... for me to undo my mistakes. But you can't let Xemnas... have Kingdom Hearts. You can't. Good-bye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad... I got to meet you. Oh... and of course, Axel, too. You're both my best friends." *"Never forget... That's the truth." *"Hey! We can handle things just fine!" *"I just got a little dizzy, that's all. Sorry to worry you guys." *"Naminé, are you able to see my face?" *"I know. I'm ready. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. I also know that Roxas should be going back with me. But I don't think he would understand. Not yet. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' *"Riku. What do you wish?" Category:Quotes Category:Lines Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Disney Quotes